User blog:Johnarch77/Eires the Corrupted Angel (Champion Concept Reworked)
Introduction Hello visitors. Welcome to this page. This is a rework of an old champion of mine x years ago, Eires the Corrupted Angel. Instead of introducing new champion concepts, I'll be rework old ones and she is 2nd on the lis, since I'm still working on the 1st one. Let me know your thoughts :D. Lore In the ancient war between the beings of light and darkness, a demon named Sugaek was defeated by the angel Eires. Sugaek barely inflicted damaged to Eires in their battle, and so the angel thought that the demon is feeble. When Eires was about to strike her finishing blow, Sugaek swiftly lounged towards her. The angel tried to dodge the attack, but the demon managed to hold onto one of her wings and attached himself, revealing Sugaek's identity as a parasitic demon, having the ability to fuse itself to anyone to take control of the host's body after consumption. Eires realized that she's incapable of removing the demon off of the affected wing and she decided to cut it. But when she attempted to, a strong force stopped her action. Sugaek's power prevents Eires from hurting herself. Unable to do anything against the demon, the angel gave up. A few days have passed Eires just walks aimlessly, devastated. Her once white and shinning left-wing turned black as it is completely consumed by the parasitic demon. The silence of the night was broken when a voice called the angel. Back to her senses, Eires looked around and found out she is in the Shadow Isles. An old woman in black with white eyes and pearl hair approached her slowly, then introduced herself as the Blind Witch. The witch offered to help the suffering angel. "There is nothing you can help me with. I already accepted my demise.", told Eires. "Oh yes there is angel... I can prevent the demon hosting in your wing from consuming you completely.", told the witch as she smiled. "But there is something you must give me in return.", the witch continued. "What is it that you want?", Eires questioned. The witch pointed at the angel's sword. Eires hesitated, for an angel without a sword is like an eagle without claws. "Is your sword more important than your life? Don't you want to fly again and return to the skies?", the witch reminded the angel of her situation. Eires gathered her thoughts for a while, then finally accepted the witch's offer. After receiving the angel's sword, the witch cast a spell onto Eires. She and Sugaek cried from the pain caused by the magic affecting them. When the spell is done, the angel fainted. Eires woke up at dawn and she can no longer feel Sugaek infiltrating her body, but he is still alive. As the Blind Witch said, she can only prevent the demon from consuming the angel, but she cannot disconnect or kill it. What was taken from Eires can never be retrieved, and what Sugaek gained can never be removed. The angel and the demon are now together, they are now "one" as a new being. Eires, the Corrupted Angel is a custom champion. Abilities Dealing damage to an enemy champion with Eires grants , maximum of }}. Upon having maximum , Eires gains a shield which absorbs damage for up to 3 seconds. |description2 = Dealing % of an enemy champion's maximum health}} within 2 seconds with Sugaek heals for . |static= |range= }} Eires calls down a beam of holy light to the target location after a 0.75 second delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies it hits. |description2= Enemies hit by the beam at the center receive 30% more damage. |leveling = |range= / / |cost=No Cost |costtype= |cooldown= }} Sugaek consumes and materializes for 5 seconds, during which he does the basic attacks instead of Eires, gaining bonus attack-range and dealing bonus physical damage on-hit. |leveling= |range= |cooldown=5 |cost=4 |costtype=Influence }} After a 0.8 second delay, Eires dives forward, dealing physical damage and for 1 second all enemies she passes through until the dive ends upon colliding with an enemy champion. |leveling= |range= |cost=No Cost |costtype= |cooldown= }} Eires places herself in as Sugaek materializes and goes on a rampage for 2 seconds, during which he quickly attacks the nearest enemy champion(prioritizing the enemy recently damaged by Dive-in). Each attack deals physical damage, and the 1st causes the enemy champion to for 1 second. |leveling= |range= |cooldown= |cost=5 |costtype=Influence }} Quotes ;Upon Selection (Eires) * "Never commit the same mistakes." ;When Banned (Sugaek) * "You know your place, that's good." ;Upon Starting a Game (Eires) * (I)"The winds of war tell me that a long battle is coming." * (II):"I can feel that this is a battle where we need to act jointly." ;Sugaek Replies to Eires * (I) :"Let me take over, and I'll make it short." * (II):"Worry not. I can sense the unusual flow of the air." ;Attacking (Eires) * "Surrender at once." * "If needed, I will." * "I deeply regret this." * "You leave me no choice." * "I must eliminate you." * "Is this right?" ;Attacking (Sugaek to Eires) * (I) :"Uurggh..! This is frustrating. What you're doing is not even deadly." * (II):"Showing mercy to the enemy, is showing weakness." ;Eires Replies to Sugaek * (I) :"I know what I'm doing, demon." * (II):"Stop lecturing me, demon." ; Overwhelming Darkness is Activated (Sugaek) * "My turn, angel." * "Let me handle this!" ; Fiend's Assault is Activated (Sugaek) * "Be burn by darkness!"(Laughs) * "You dare us?" * "Foolish creature." ;Movement (Eires) * "I must stay focused." * "I have decided." * "On my way." * "Let's end this fast." * "Every battle is a lesson." ;Taunt (Sugaek) * "You're nothing but meat!" * "Facing me is like facing death." ;Joke (Sugaek) * "Is it victory I smell?... Or your destruction?" * "Don't give us that look... You are weirder than what we are." Category:Custom champions